User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Response to archived conversation Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have responded to your message regarding the "Water Transport" category in Archive 23. It is a relatively unimportant response, but I felt that it would be appropriate to notify you, since I replied after you had archived your Talk page, and you may have missed it otherwise. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:21, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Already seen, thanks. The bot has done the job, btw. I also realised I can start using the bot to replace files that appear in millions of pages that have been renamed...so if you ever need a file link to be updated after the file has been renamed, that appears on lots of pages, give me a shout. The bot-job list is defunct so I'm going to delete that. Just contact me if you ever need the bot to do something. Monk Talk 16:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. That is quite convenient; thank you for telling me. By the way, have you gotten the bot able to italicize Grand Theft Auto titles yet? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Not yet >:( Monk Talk 17:03, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Drats. Please let me know if and when you make it do so, then I can stop the repetitive task of italicizing the titles. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:05, November 10, 2016 (UTC) File name? *What's wrong with the file name of "File:Niko Bellic Transparent.png"? It isn't for any article; it was only for my userspace. I'm just wondering why you moved it, because I don't see anything wrong with the original name, personally. • Krade (Board • ) 16:36, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :While files on user pages can be unlicensed, we personally prefer the files to be named consistently with those appearing on other articles, regardless of where they appear - this makes them easier to manage for whatever in future. Simply put, avoid spaces and mention game abbreviations if necessary. We don't usually rename them unless they are really poorly named (i.e, asdabdoasbodsa.jpg would be a poor file name and the file would either be renamed or deleted depending on how necessary the image is to the wiki) (if it's a random file completely unrelated to GTA, regardless of whether it appears on a user page or an article, it would be deleted but if it was a good quality GTA picture, just poorly named, we'd consider renaming it rather than deleting it). I only renamed yours today as I was cleaning up the recent uploads and saw that yours didn't quite match - it probably wouldn't happen normally :p. Don't feel threatened or offended by this, as this isn't an offense unless files are inserted to articles without proper names or licenses. Thanks. Stay safe :) Monk Talk 16:42, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :*Alright, I understand. Thanks. • Krade (Board • ) 16:46, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Gang Attacks Photo Why did you remove my photo on Gang Attacks? It was on topic, and I thought it was helpful. Why? :It was poor quality - it appears to have been taken using a phone or camera, rather than a screenshot of the actual game. Large resolution doesn't make up for phone/camera shots. It was also unlicensed and poorly named. Please review the GTA Wiki:Media Policy for more information. Thanks. Monk Talk 17:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I apologize, I added a description (summary) and put a license on it. But it remains of poor quality. I can't take high res photos on PS3, can I? So, yeah I did take it with a camera. I will not re-add this to the "Gang Attacks" topic until a photo with higher resolution is taken. PwnageSoldier (talk) 17:10, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Unfortunately not. Perhaps you can purchase a capture card, move onto a platform that allows screen capturing, or request someone else to take the picture you're trying to upload (use the talk page of the article :p). Sorry I can't help you anymore than that, I realise it can be frustrating. Monk Talk 17:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm a PS4 player as well, but I don't have a PS+ subscription, I have way worse stats, cash amount and level, and I don't find paying for next gen fun when last gen is still more fun. I'll try to buy a capture card. Thanks. PwnageSoldier (talk) 17:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox Invitation Thought I'd invite you to my personal sandbox to practice around internal/model names for make-believe vehicles. If these vehicles ended up in a future DLC release, they're most likely coincidental and never intentional. Enjoy! ;) 00:04, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Policy Considering your blocking policy that was only made by you and was closed successfuly that no one can break it, you broke it. For my behaviour, it says that I should be banned only for one week since it was first time, not infinitely. Mind explaining ? :Looking at your chat ban log, we can see quite clearly this is not your 'first time'. :Let us also consider: *You have made only 25 edits, **10 of which are mainspace **7 of which are vandalism ***4 of which are hate towards users Let us also consider your behaviour on other wikis, your involvement with this wiki, and the behaviour in this wiki's Chat. :In conclusion, I have not broken the policy, I have not breached the policy, and the block will not be listed. :Monk Talk 11:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Bullshit. That's what I do on other wikis is not of your business, vandalism was already seen and even you gave me a chance unblocking me from infinite block, and also these 2 other bans weren't even connected to this wiki. Your smart brother banned me for no reason once. Mantiix (talk) 18:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::What happens on other wikis can have an effect on how people view you on other wikis, regardless of what it may be. Your vandalism was intentionally done, you cannot deny that it was not you, and personally your vandalism edits have come back to haunt you, as I feel they make up 50% of the reason you are now permanently banned from the GTA Wiki Chat. That is the end of this discussion. Goodbye. Monk Talk 19:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Inttxd "txd" refers to "texture dictionary" rather than individual textures, so only V has an "intxd". For IV just refer to whatever the interior texture is called and for 3D universe either leave it empty or note that that interiors are generic and shared with just about every other vehicle. And yes, that is correct. If there's a change in texturing, and it has a different name, then use this name. 11-13-2016, 11:09:08 (EST) Insurgent's Engine Model Image The correct terminology of engine bay is the hood open, showing the entire engine sitting in its space. Could we somehow circumvent that MOS/V rule since the Insurgent and the other vehicles have no engine model? If that can't be changed and would rather have placeholder images, then one image for the Insurgent's sexy hood coming right up. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 19:58, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :There isn't a need to change it - the MOS already complies with this exception: :Monk Talk 20:01, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I had never really thought about the logic behind the "engine bay =/= engine placement" rule, I'm aware what the bay means, however because the name "engine bay" was implemented into the design gallery system way before I even knew about the design galleries altogether, I had never really pondered on questioning it. We can change the title to "Engine view", if that would be more appropriate, as that does accept this exception, however we can't change the template field name without the help of the bot. Monk Talk 20:06, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree that "Engine View" is indeed a more appropriate name for that particular Design Gallery image. However, for ease of editing, I would strongly suggest that the template parameter name be changed to "Engine_view_imagename". Additionally, I noticed that the "Other modelling" image has the rather strange parameter name "Damage_view_imagename", which is highly confusing in my opinion, and I recommend changing the parameter name to "Other_modelling_imagename" or something similarly appropriate. :::UPDATE: I seem to have initially missed the gist of your last message Monk, as I now realize that you have already acknowledged the "Engine_bay_imagename" parameter name discrepancy that I mentioned above. However, as I also said, the "Damage_view_imagename" parameter name should also be updated when you make your bot update the parameters. :::11:28, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::As I said already, I can only change parameter names with the help of the bot updating all the pages, which I am not doing yet. Damage view is named damage view because it was originally what it was - a damage shot of the car. Monk Talk 16:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I see. Thank you for clarifying. Just to be certain, when you do come round to making your bot update the parameter names, do you also intend to change the "Damage_view_imagename" parameter, since the image that occupies that spot is no longer used for that purpose? :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:21, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Soon. I don't know, but soon. Monk Talk 18:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That is good to hear. Take your time, I am in no way trying to rush you. :::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:33, November 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Alright man. 21:43, November 15, 2016 (UTC) CJ's Friends page deletion Hello, do you mind telling me why did you removed the CJ's friends page that i created, i wasn't vandalizing you known... Tesshu (talk) 14:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :We don't need categories for individual "friends". Categories are categories, not specifics. Monk Talk 16:30, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Your edits Good day, I have responded to your message on my Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:58, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat Chat? KM13 (talk) 17:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Gallery edits on gang pages I get it. GTAFan86 (talk) 18:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Good day Monk, I have another job for your bot, but it is quite specific: make it add tags around Category:Userboxes links in templates if - and only if - the links are not already under the effects of tags. The reason for this is because a number of Userboxes apparently are not under the effects of the tags, as a number of User pages - including Sam's - are in the "Userboxes" category, which is almost certainly a result of an incorrectly tagged category in a Userbox template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'll do it when I get the time. Thanks. Monk Talk 15:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Deleting template Hi. May i ask, could you delete my signature template ? You can do it when you have a time. here. --GTAFan86 (talk) 15:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Done :) Monk Talk 15:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you so much. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:47, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat I wanna ask you a question in private chat Monk. Could you join ? I am taking your only 1 moment. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :About you man. Only 1 minute. Waiting for you. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:27, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Facebook Just don't do anything to your Wikia account, because I need a way to secretly talk to ya. MHM (talk) 03:19, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Capiton positions on Gallery's What is so awful about changing the gallery captionalign position ? Monk, i am just asking. I'm sorry if i make you nervous. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:47, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :You're not making me "nervous". The standardization is "gallery center", as the bot has been doing, as we have all being doing - I don't see why we should now start centering captions, it looks awful, especially on longer ones. Gallery center is quite enough. Monk Talk 15:48, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm. Alright. Thanks for explaining me. Well, i'm going to revert my edit on The Long Stretch page. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:53, November 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Swift Livery lol. don't panic. I knew that since the Flight School Update became a thing. Which is why I was explicitly against splitting off Swift Classic from Flying Bravo. The no-livery spawns in black. The livery spawns in white (because some liveries can be painted over). Dunno about IV, but the system DOES work in V. It's just that for some reason when you spawn it with trainers, it doesn't work. If you throw it into traffic, it will spawn as intended. Same for the Burritos - replace the popgroups file with Burritos only, and you'll never get all colors with all liveries. Burger Shot Stallion I'm guessing is because livery support and the clutter. And since R* always wanted it to be available from websites, they went with a separate model instead of "buy stock, customize it yourself in LSC". Tyrus either intended to spawn with a livery (but failed because the geniuses at R* made liveries a mod part), or they just got lazy. Why they added new colors, I don't know, but I have a suspicion going on as to why that happened. Marshall is just like Swift/Burrito/Whateverelse. Dump it into traffic, it will spawn correctly. Either way, yes, the script specifies what livery/combo it needs to spawn with when ordering from Pegasus, otherwise it would be randomized when you'd order it - and that'd negate the purpose of making more money off selling the exact same model while passing it off as a separate one. Post Op Boxville is either one of those: separate model to not fuck around with the original (especially because on Last-Gen R* thinks that vehicle models are not updatable, ever), make it easier on the scripting (copy paste model with all the work done vs an existing model coded over and over again to spawn with an exact livery and color combo), or someone not knowing they can replace models because that's not the first time R* literally copy pasted a model and used it as the mission/website vehicle (*looks at Heist Dinghy*). So yeah, the system does work as intended. The rest is R* logic, basically. 11-28-2016, 12:48:38 (EST) Regarding my deleted disambiguation page Good day Monk, I noticed that you have deleted my disambiguation page for "Vortex". I do not dispute the deletion, but if your rule were to be followed, should not the "Internet" page be deleted also? Like the former, that page is also for only two pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:52, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :Why not. I don't know every page that meets this criteria, I'm just saying, the one you created, it's literally 2 different things, not exactly disambiguous. Monk Talk 20:13, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I have deleted the page. Just to verify, how many similarly named pages should there be to warrant the creation of a disambiguation page in your opinion? ::UPDATE: I have re-read your delete reason for the "Vortex" page, and I see that you have already answered my question: at least three pages need to exist with similar names before a disambiguation page should be created. I will follow this rule in the future. Thank you. ::05:48, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:15, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Special Vehicles article Hello Monk, I have an issue with a particular page that has vexed me rather hopelessly: the Special Vehicles article has a header page that is used as a template on several pages, but it specifies that it is for 3D Universe vehicles only. Since special vehicles appear in both the 3D Universe as well as the HD Universe, the header is outdated, though I have not a clue as to what to do to make the header more compatible. Since you specialize in vehicle pages, I hope that you might have a better idea as to what to do. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:39, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Camilo Flores Hey Monk, has Camilo Flores ever flipped out on everyone for no apparent reason and then decide to leave the wiki? Because he did that on the Watch Dogs Wiki, where he was a big help, and he just left flat out of nowhere. And I think he's done that here on this wiki before, if I'm correct. Just wanted to make sure, because he seems unpredictable. Chris6d (talk) 21:09, December 2, 2016 (UTC)